


How's This Gonna Work?

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have finally made a move on each other, now just comes the discussion of how it's all going to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's This Gonna Work?

"So, how's this going to work?" Jared asks sheepishly, breathing heavily from the passionate kiss that he and Jensen just shared. Their first kiss of many, he hopes. 

Jensen looks pensive. "Uh, whatever you want," he mumbles, hesitancy in his voice. 

Jared locks on to that immediately. "It's not just about what I want, Jensen."

A nimble finger rubs along a lightly-stubbled cheek. "It wouldn't be fair for me to just assume that you'll take it up the ass, without being  _willing_ to take it myself." _  
_

"What if I'm not interested in fucking you?"

Jensen stills, relief in his eyes. "You're not? Or are you just saying that?"

"Whenever I thought about this, it would always be you on top. That's not suddenly changed now that this is a possibility."

Jensen kisses Jared deeply, running his hands over the taught flesh. "I don't want that  _monster_ anywhere near my ass, but I'd try it for you, Jared."

"I know you would. And that's sweet. But you don't have to worry so much. I wouldn't make you do anything you were uncomfortable with," Jared replies, lifting Jensen's shirt to rid the man of it, and get that skin to skin contact he's been craving ever since Jensen tore Jared's from his skin, completely lost in the moment. It had been one of the hottest things that Jared has even seen, and he hopes that primal strength leaks through to the sex between them. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Jensen inquires, longing thrumming through his skin that he'll be Jared's first.

Tilting his head up to give Jensen a tender kiss, Jared sighs softly when Jensen palms his growing erection. "Just my fingers. And my trusty side-kick, Jensen Jr."

"What's that?" There's want in Jensen's tone. 

"My vibrator," Jared answers, flushing under Jensen's intense gaze. 

"You named it after me?" 

"Yeah," Jared licks his lips, staring down at Jensen's tented jeans. "I wanna see if I had the size right."

Jensen smirks, grinding down against Jared's equally hard-covered erection. "How big is Jensen Jr?" 

"Seven, I think. Maybe seven and a half."

Lowering his voice, Jensen nips the tip of Jared's chin. "My Jensen Jr is bigger."

Jared swallows audibly. "How much bigger?" 

"Last time I measured, eight and a half."

Biting his bottom lip, Jared thrusts up. "Show me." 

Drawing up to his knees, Jensen unzips himself, and pulls the material down past his thighs, cock springing out of its nest. Jared eyes it with pure need, hand reaching out to wrap around it, enjoying the hissing breath from the older man. 

"It's thicker, too."

"What I lack in monster-quality, I more than make up for in girth."

Jared laughs. "Mine's long, but not as thick is yours."

Groaning softly, Jensen bucks into Jared's hand. "I know. I've watched you jerk off. Can't wait to see how much I can get out of it when I make you come."

"Then let's move this to the next step."

The sex is rough, full of raw passion, and by the end of it, Jared's head is hanging over the arm of the couch, hands covering his face as Jensen pounds into him, slick abs rubbing against his leaking cock, ready to burst at any minute. 

When they come, their names are on each other's lips. 

Later, when they're eating dinner, Jensen gets Jared's attention. "So, you good with this? Still okay with being the bottom?" 

Jared rolls his neck to the side, picks up a fry and sucks it into his mouth. "Let's just say Jensen Jr-Jr had a good run, but now I have the real thing to keep me satisfied."

Jensen growls throatily. "Let me know when you're ready to go again. I'm starting to get jealous of those fries."

Winking, Jared pops another one into his mouth and moans around it, chuckling when Jensen presses him down into the floor, and starts mouthing at his neck. 

"You tease."

Jared composes himself, rocking up against Jensen. "Just like this for now. My ass is still sore."

"Jay, I--"

"Doesn't mean I won't want it later. Just think it's gonna take time to get used to the action."

Seemingly satisfied with that, Jensen crawls down Jared's body. "I never said anything about not wanting have you down my throat, Jared. I might never be able to deep-throat this monster, but I can give it my best shot."


End file.
